The present invention relates to an electronic component package and a method of housing an electronic component in a package.
In recent years, along with miniaturization of electronic devices, there have increasingly been demands for reduction in height of multi-layer ceramic electronic components used in the electronic devices. Meanwhile, such multi-layer ceramic electronic components have a disadvantage in that strength is lowered due to the reduction in height.
In this regard, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-130999 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of making external electrodes thinner and making a ceramic body thicker accordingly in order to ensure strength of a multi-layer ceramic capacitor whose height is reduced.